


Something Unexpected

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Room Sex, I don't know, eh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: Deleting after 24 hours





	Something Unexpected

The night began with a toast to probable cause and exigent circumstances.

We were tucked in the corner of a dimly lit hotel bar, raising our glasses to one another in celebration of a hard-won collar. It wasn’t crowded but we sat close anyway, with our thighs pressed together under the table, passing time easily as one drink turned into two. Hundreds of miles away from anyone we knew. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes off him — the glint of silver at his temples and the easy smile he wore as we talked and he teased, flashing his dimples and running a hand through his hair.

It was always so easy with him. The sort of comfort that grows slowly over time, occasionally blurring the boundaries between closeness and intimacy; at times building to moments where the tension between us felt like an inevitable question perched on our lips, just waiting to be asked. 

And tonight, with his hand pressed to the small of my back as we exchanged secrets in the dark corner of the bar, I found myself thinking about it. Questioning why he’d lean in so close that his lips would graze my neck as he spoke, or if he meant to send that chill up my spine when his hand brushed my thigh. Replaying the cab ride we shared months ago, late one night after drinks with the squad. Laughing until our heads were spinning, pressed together in the backseat. His hand resting on my knee before pinning a loose curl behind my ear. The silent pause as we pulled to a stop in front of my building and waited, eyes locked, to see which one of us would make the first move. 

But of course, neither of us did, instead choosing to keep things simple. Uncomplicated. Unspoken. 

It was a small, fleeting moment that we never talked about. But despite my best efforts to maneuver around it, I found myself returning to it again and again. A recurring thought that wouldn’t let me go. 

And now here I was, watching the way his fingers curled around his nearly empty bottle of Miller High Life and tapped rhythmically against the glass, as I turned over the unanswered question that still hung between us. Wondering if I could reliably discern the difference between interest and friendship. 

And as if he could read my mind, Sonny leaned in, eyebrow raised, and asked if I wanted to take this somewhere else. 

And before I could talk myself out of it, we were settling our tab and slipping out of the bar, up the stairs to my room. 

***

“Do you want to come in?” 

A prick of doubt swelled in my chest as we stood quietly in the hall, lingering awkwardly outside my door. We both knew why we were there, but admitting it was another story. 

However, before I could overthink things or find an excuse to slip away, Sonny leaned in, just slightly. I stilled myself, breath held, and with his hand catching me behind the neck, he pressed his lips to mine. 

A kiss. 

Soft and warm. Snuffing out the flicker of doubt. 

But almost as quickly as it began, it stopped as we paused to catch our breath. Foreheads pressed together and my heart hammering in my ears. 

“Was that okay?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper. His hand was still held to my neck, his thumb gently stroking my jaw.

I nodded, overwhelmed and afraid of what might come out if I tried to speak.

With approval, he pulled me into another kiss, not caring that we still hadn’t even entered the room. This one more assured, more forceful, hooking his arm around my waist to tighten his hold on me. 

He was surprisingly solid on his feet, slipping my room key from my hand and pushing the door open, his lips never leaving mine. 

***

“So, we're really doing this then?” he asked once we were inside, his voice low and deep. My back was pressed against the wall, and he had one hand groping my ass while the other worked under my skirt to the soft flesh of my inner thigh. 

I moaned in agreement, a breathy but enthusiastic yes, and could feel his cock harden against me with the admission, pulsing to life. It was all moving so fast, but with the pretense dropped, the two of us were lost in the swell and unable to hold back. All previous hesitations felt inconsequential, and my head buzzed with lust. 

Sonny’s hands roamed over me with a dizzying hunger, down the silk of my blouse, teasing up the hem of my skirt as he walked me back toward the bed. My heart raced, threatening to beat out of my chest, as he guided me down onto the mattress and pushed his knee between my legs, spreading them. His hands continued their exploration, moving down my frame until they reached the apex of my thighs and pushed my panties aside. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he breathed against my ear, his fingers sliding back and forth, circling my clit. I pushed back against his hand, urging him on as his mouth trailed down my chest, in a daze. His thumb pressed against me firmly as he slipped a finger inside. Each stroke and curl of his fingers reducing me to quivering mess writhing beneath him. 

I wound my fingers through his hair, just like I had wanted to do for far too long, trying hard to hold on to the moment and to appreciate each sensation. But the dark, wet spot forming in his jeans excited the darkest parts of me, and I tugged at his belt, urgently needing to release him. Once he was free, I wrapped my fingers around the shaft, gripping his hardness and stroking up the smooth velvet skin, thumb collecting the drops of precum already beading at the tip. 

I gasped as he filled me, pushing in with one long, slow movement and burying his face in the crook of my shoulder with a groan. 

And all at once, it was intense heat and vulnerability and pleasure, and I was overruled by desperate need a need to feel every part of him. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging slightly at the nape of his neck to bring him closer. Kissing hard, moaning against one another’s mouths as the pleasure swelled. Ear tuned to his moans of agreement and encouragement. Mapping a new lover. Learning his topography. I rolled my hips against him, making the most of each thrust. Grinding against him. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned. “Just like that.” 

It was the kind of fucking that’s sloppy, wet, and loud -- devouring one another without restraint or hesitation. Crashing lips and grasping hands, tearing at what clothes remained and yanking at hair. I slid my hands down his back, between his shoulder blades, the knobs of his spine slick under my fingers, and pressed my lips against his neck in a desperate kiss, trying and failing to suppress the loud moans each thrust pulled out of me. Bodies rocking hard together, against one another, and skin slapping with each cant of his hips. 

Every push and every pull was needy and urgent. It was the kind of lovemaking fueled by a lust that had been left on the shelf to age until it turned to pure, full-bodied heartsick desire. Musty and sweet but burning your throat.

But then his staccato thrusts begin to slow to a more deliberate pace, drawing out each sensation, conducting waves of warmth through my body. The heat of his body, heavy against mine. Sharing the same breath. 

And in that moment, something shifted, the distance between us closing. I was unable to look away as our eyes held on one another and each touch softening, slowing. Kisses lingering with the realization that this has always been about more than just sex.

He traded gripping my hips to tracing up my side, interlacing his fingers with mine. He snapped into focus in front of me. The crease between his brow. The softness of his lips, his skin against mine. The smell of his sweat and cologne. Raw and open, an undone mess. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he admitted, pushing a lock of hair from my face before kissing me again, just as heated as before but with sincerity and a tenderness that stuck to my lips, spreading a deep red blush across my chest. 

I wanted to tell him I felt the same way. That I had been thinking about it and waiting and wondering and agonizing, too. 

But instead, I could feel myself getting close -- each thrust driving pleasure up my spine and deeper into my stomach -- and I couldn’t do anything but bury my face into his shoulder, kissing his pulse point and gripping him tighter as we moved together. Sonny meeting each movement, gasping and panting as the pressure became unbearable. 

I dug my fingers into him, pulling him closer, and then I was a shaking, sweaty mess, bucking my hips against his and tightening around him, my eyes shut as we crested the wave together before falling back to earth. 

And then it was over.

With our senses stabilizing, reality began to quickly set in.

Sonny kissed me sweetly on the forehead before collapsing next to me, one arm stretched over his head. 

That wasn’t just sex. That was something else. 

I wanted to say something. Anything. But I couldn’t find the words, so I just laid next to him, trying to make sense of what just happened as I watched the rise and fall of his chest gradually slow. Hoping that things would naturally become clear and I would know how to feel. 

Sonny mercifully broke the silence first. 

“So, that was… unexpected.” 

“Yeah...” 

It was the best I could come up with. It all felt so effortless and natural and easy and _good_ , but I knew that would change when we looked at it in the light of day. That suddenly, things would start to feel very complicated. I wasn’t upset and I didn’t regret it, but my chest was tight with uncertainty. In an instant, the stakes had become real.

“Do you want to talk about it in the morning?” he asked. His expression was sincere but unsure, and I was caught off guard by how open he looked; his lips rubbed raw and cheeks flushed pink. A soft curl weighed by sweat, pressed against his forehead. 

Lazily tracing a circle down his chest, I answered that I’d like that. 

His small nod and smile was reassuring, and when he made no moves to leave, instead pulling the covers up over both of us, I was surprised by the relief I felt. 

So I curled against his frame, relaxing into him, and closed my eyes. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so complicated after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleting after 24 hours


End file.
